Twister
by Pienator55
Summary: The Bakura's and Malik's play Twister. Tendershipping with hints of Bronzeshipping


Author's note: I can't take full credit for this, I got the idea's from another fanfic I read that I really liked. But this is my first time submitting something up here, so enjoy!

**Twister**

The phone rang. I sighed, getting off the couch, setting my tea on the coffee table, and walked over, picking it up and reading the caller ID before answering, "Hi Malik."

"Hey Ryou!" came a loud, nasal voice from the other side, causing me to pull the phone away slightly. There was a pause.

"Err… What did you want?" I asked. Malik wasn't the best at phone conversations. He tended to say one sentence or so, and then it was the other persons turn to continue the conversation, or both ends of the line would just sit there in silence.

"Oh! Can Marik and I come over? We found our old Twister game and we're really excited to play it again! Marik especially!" Malik exclaimed, and I heard a grunt in the background, obviously from Marik. You could practically hear his eyes roll.

"Sure I don't see why not," I said, turning around slightly to check if my living room was decent enough for guests.

"Yay! Thanks we'll come over right away! Bye!" Malik shouted, and I pulled the phone even farther away, making a slight face at how loud he could be.

"Bye Mali-" but he had already hung up. I sighed putting the phone back on the charger and setting to work to tidy the living room as fast as possible. Marik wasn't known for driving under the speed limit. They would be here shortly.

I rushed around the living room, tidying here and there, before I heard footsteps down the stairs. I looked up to see Bakura walk down, dripping wet with a towel around his hips. He must've taken a shower by the looks of it. His snow white hair clung to his face, neck and back from the moisture, and his chest glistened slightly from the droplets. I blushed slightly, tracing his muscles with my eyes.

He looked at me, grunting, "Eh?" I dropped my gaze down quickly, and looked at the gathering water soaking into the carpet.

"Go get dry and dressed! We have Malik and Marik coming over and I don't want our house to look like a pigsty with you dripping water everywhere!" I said, narrowing my eyes slightly and looking back up at him.

Bakura grunted, mumbling something about how it was only them so it didn't matter, but went back upstairs, shaking his head along the way, spraying water all over the stairs.

My jaw dropped slightly in disbelief, staring at all the water I would have to clean up. I drug my gaze up to Bakura, who was looking back at me with a smirk, chuckling slightly before disappearing back upstairs.

Grumbling slightly, I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed some paper towels and set to work pressing all the water out of the carpet.

Just as I was finishing up, I heard the doorbell ring, and I threw the paper towels into the trashcan, before rushing over to the door and opening it. The second I opened it all the way I was promptly tackle-hugged by Malik, "Hey Ryou!"

I staggered backwards a bit, smiling at the bubbly teen, "Hi! Come on in!" I motioned once Malik hand let go, and both Malik and Marik proceeded inside, Marik holding the Twister box.

I turned, walking up to the base of the stairs and yelling up the stairs, "Bakura! They're here!" I heard him yell back something that sounded vaguely like an 'alright' and some rustling.

Turning back around, I saw that Marik had plopped himself up on the couch, his feet, shoes still on, resting on the coffee table, a bored expression on his face. Malik was sitting on the floor, spreading the Twister mat out, his face full of excitement.

Hearing more footsteps, I turned around to see Bakura walk down the stairs, his hair still damp, but at least it wasn't dripping everywhere now. He wore baggy jeans, and a dark and light blue striped shirt which he left completely unbuttoned, exposing his chest and stomach. I blushed again, looking down at the now fully set up twister game.

Malik eagerly started the game, and we eventually all piled onto the mat, the positions getting even more awkward and hard to keep from falling. Malik ended up being the first to wobble though, and Marik seeing this, shoved Malik, sending the teen toppling sideways.

"Hey! No fair that's cheating! You shoved me!" Malik shouted accusingly, narrowing his eyes at Marik, who just denied it. The game eventually continued though, leaving Malik to sit on the couch and watch. Though he was pouting at first he was soon rooting loudly for Marik, who growled to himself slightly.

Turn after turn went by, and soon Marik started to falter too, teetering to the side. Malik went from cheering, to yelling at Marik to win. The said man glared at him, and then purposefully fell over, much to the dismay of the other teen. I smiled a bit at the pair, watching them interact was like watching two siblings interact, though despite their almost identical looks, weren't related in any way.

Bakura and I were left. I was in a crab walk position, and Bakura was positioned so that the upper half of his body was hovering over me, his still slightly damp hair falling into my face, making me blush, but try to get it off. Bakura chuckled. Malik called out the next coordinate, and our right hands both reached for the same red dot, his landing on top of mine. I blushed deeply, and he gave a small smirk that only I could see. Though the other two teased from on the couch, even though Marik's arm was on the back of the couch, half wrapped around Malik, who was pretending he didn't notice, even though I could see the slight blush on his face.

I was trying as hard as I could to keep my body a bit away from Bakura's. I would just get even more nervous and end up falling for no reason if I got much closer. Bakura was smirking evilly, like an idea popped into his mind.

I didn't trust him one bit, and I shifted a bit. I lead to my own demise. Bakura used this as an excuse, and suddenly allowed himself to fall on top of me, bringing me down with him. I squeaked in shock, a blush now clearly across my face as Bakura just laid there.

"Oops," you could practically hear the smirk in his voice and he started to show some sign of getting off of me.

Malik giggled, and Marik rolled his eyes. Bakura sat up, pulling me up by my arm so that I too was sitting. The blush was still clear on my face though, and I looked down slightly, trying to hide it as much as possible.

We played a few more rounds, all of us winning at least one game. Malik and Marik soon left, Malik saying his goodbyes while Marik walked out of the house, a gigantic slice of cake I had made earlier this morning shoved in his face. Malik quickly apologized, chasing after the other Egyptian, and shutting the door behind him.

I sighed with relief. Those two were fun to have over, but they also tended to be quite the handful.

I turned to Bakura who was lounging on the couch, turning on the TV, "Why did you do that?" I huffed.

Bakura looked at me with a slightly confused expression, though his voice was bored, "Do what?"

"That stunt you pulled when we were playing Twister! What was that for?" I demanded.

"Oh," Bakura looked back towards the TV, a smirk on his face, "You're cute when you blush."


End file.
